Star Trek: Starbase 12  1x01: Pilot
by RowanTano
Summary: The first "episode" of Starbase 12. The SB12 crew receives a visit from the Federation President. All seems to be going well until there's an attempt on his life. The SB12 crew have to find out who wants the President dead and why. R&R, please!


_Star Trek: Starbase 12 – 1x01 – "Pilot"_

_**Pairing:**__ N/A_

_**Summary:**__ The crew of Starbase 12 are anticipating the arrival of the Federation President. The crew is excited; Lieutenant Commander Tano is even more excited than everyone else. Everything seems to go well until there's an attempt on the President's life. The SB12 crew must figure out who is after the President._

_**Rating:**__ Teen for Mild Language, Violence and Mild Sexuality_

_**Author's Note:**__ I do not own Star Trek. Gene Roddenberry's estate, Paramount and others own Star Trek. However, I do own the original characters that appear in this fic. You steal any of them, you're mine. If you would like to make a contribution of the series or use my characters, please message me. I would also like to thank everyone who read "Welcome to Starbase 12, Commander". Enjoy! Please R&R!  
_

Teaser

_Lieutenant Commander Tano's Quarters, Starbase 12 – Stardate 2410.42_

It was 0500 hours, and a yawn left the lips of Lieutenant Commander Mayhura Tano. Her eyes fluttered open and surveyed the surrounding around here. It quickly grew familiar to her, recognizing it as her quarters. Her pitch black eyes quickly darted around the room as she continued to lay there for a while.

It had been a month since she had arrived on the base and she still wasn't used to it all. It might've been because of the fact that she was used to the life that she had grown to on the _Enterprise_. It has been because of the fact that starbase life was rather quiet for as long as she had been there. At least on the _Enterprise_ there wasn't a boring day.

May rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and stretched her arms out over her head, yawning once again, louder this time. She had her eight hours worth of sleep and she was actually feeling well rested. That was one thing she was starting to like about this place. She could actually get a full night's rest without waking up in the middle of the night to an attack.

She gently rubbed her nose before standing up and looking down at herself. She was wearing black boxer shorts that had a gray Starfleet insignia over the left leg and a matching black A-shirt that a match Starfleet insignia over her right breast. She made her way over to the medium sized closet at the head of foot of the bed and opened. Her closet was filled different uniforms required of her to wear for different occasions. In it, among other uniforms, sat her duty uniform, which was composed of gray pants, gray shirt with red shouldering and yoke, and a lapel that was used to place ranking pins.

She pulled it from the closet and quickly dressed herself before closing the closet. She made her way over to the nightstand and picked up her comm badge, which was in the form of the new insignia for Starfleet. She was about to open up one of the drawers of the nightstand before a beep. It came from her badge.

She quickly pin it to her uniform and tapped it. A feminine voice spoke from it.

"Ensign Alomar to Commander Tano," The voice spoke.

"Tano," May said.

"Commander, Captain Crusher would like to see you in his ready room. He says it's urgent." Alomar explained.

May nodded to the disembodied voice. "I'm making my way down now." She told her. The badge goes silent. May quickly clipped her pips, which were two, gold square pips and one clear, gold lined square pip onto her lapel and made her way out the room.

_Commanding Officer's Ready Room_

Seated at his desk was Captain Robert Wesley Crusher, the commanding officer of Starbase 12. He is a thirty-five year old command officer. He has been in Starfleet for twelve years and he was already a Captain. He has lived up to the Crusher Family Starfleet record.

Seated in a chair across from him was the beautiful Caithlin Tano. Cait, as she preferred to be called, was the base's chief of security. She was also known as the new executive officer's younger sister. And she didn't really like the fact that now she would be known as one of the bosses' sister.

She did not like the fact that her sister was now on _her_ station, giving her orders. She thinks she would be a lot better off if her _lovely_ older sister returned to where she came from.

The two were in mid-conversation when a beeping heard, resonating from a panel near the doorway nearby. The two look over to the door.

"Come in," Robert called.

The two doors slid open to reveal Lieutenant Commander Tano, standing in the doorway. She made her way into the room, heading towards her sister and her ranking officer. She nodded to them. Robert returned her nod. Cait just looked at her before returning her attention back to Captain Crusher.

May took a seat next to her sister and greeted them. "Good morning," She said. She adjust her uniform before bringing her eyes back to Crusher. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked.

Crusher nodded. "Yes, I wanted to see you both actually,"

The Captain stood from his chair and made his way over to a window on the right side of the room, that had a view of the vast abyss that surrounded. He looked out briefly and before turning back to the two sisters. "At 0300 I received word that we will be receiving a visitor today. A _very_ distinguished visitor," He began to explain. Cait leaned back in her chair.

"A visitor?" May questioned.

Robert nodded. "Yes. The Federation President will be arriving for the peace treaty signing between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire that will allow the Federation to see if the Romulans will be eligible for membership into the Federation." He explained.

Cait sat up, rigidly. May's eyes widened slightly and she gulped. "The President will be here?" She asked.

"Yes," Crusher answered.

Something crept up into May's gut, but she wasn't going to let it show. Not now. Cait looked over to May, knowing what it was. Because the same feeling had crept into her stomach too.

May felt Cait's gaze and she looked over, but Cait turned her head before eye contact could be made. Robert looked over at the sisters. He knows something is going on, but doesn't speak of it. He just continues on with the briefing.

"He should be here any moment so I'm going to make this quick," He said. "Commander Tano, you will be coming with me to the shuttle bay so we can greet him along with Ensign Alomar," He explained. "Lieutenant Tano will return to the security officer and gather a few officers. She will be in charge of his security service while on board." They nodded to his words. Robert makes his way over to the desk as a beep resonates from his badge.

"Ensign Alomar to Captain Crusher," Alomar spoke. Crusher tapped his badge.

"Crusher, here," He replied. "The President has arrived, sir." She explained. Robert nodded, looking over to May and Cait.

"Very well. Commander Tano and I are on our way." He told her.

"Aye, sir." Crusher cocks his head to the door. "Shall we?" He asked.

Cait and May rose from their seats and make their way to the door. Cait exited first, making a right out of the room and down the hall. Crusher and May then exit the room themselves, hanging a left. They make their way down the hall.

The two of them greeted passing officers and civilians as they made their way toward a nearby turbo-lift. The doors slid open, revealing the red and grey interior of the lift. The two officers stepped in and the lift went off.

_Shuttle Bay_

Twenty-three year old Ensign Sheva Alomar stood in anticipation as she looked over the _al-Rashid,_ the Presidential Shuttle that the station's distinguished guest was currently waiting. She was all kinds of nervous at this moment. She never thought that she was going to meet the President of the United Federation of Planets. And she never thought that he would ever come to the station for a visit.

The young ensign looked down at her uniform as she smoothed out any wrinkles present. She then adjusted the square, golden pip that sat on her lapel and made sure that a single hair wasn't sticking up from her ponytail. She had to look nice if she was going to meet and greet the President, right?

She snapped away from her thoughts when she heard the sound of the hatch of the shuttle opening. This was it. This was the moment she was waiting for. She was going to meet the President of the United Federation of Planets, the man that held the highest office in the Alpha and Beta quadrants.

The hatch slowly moved out from the shuttle before folding out onto the floor, forming steps for its passengers to walk on. Two ambassadors, who were dressed in Federation Councils uniforms, stepped out of the shuttle. Their uniforms were made up of a light gray jacket with sky blue shouldering, a silver belt with a United Federation seal buckle, matching light gray pants, and gray shoes. They also had the United Federation seal as a pin over their left breasts.

The ambassadors then cleared the way, standing next to the stairs. At was at that moment that the President himself would step out from the shuttle. The President was a tall man, standing around five, eleven, maybe six foot flat. He had long, shoulder-length black hair with streaks of gray here and there. His eyes were a strikingly pitch black color, with his irises blending together with the pupil to make it seem endless.

His skin was a smooth, mocha brown color. It's soft texture reminded Sheva of marble on sight. He was dressed in a nice suit that was black with blue shouldering and matching blue trims along each wrist, black pants and matching black dress shoes. Around his waist sat a blue belt that matched the color of the suit's shouldering and trims.

Sheva couldn't help but view the President as a handsome man. It was really hard for her to believe that he was well within his one hundred and seventies. He smile widened when he made his way down the stairs. She stepped closer to him when he reached the stairs, stepping off.

"Welcome to Starbase 12, Mister President," Sheva greeted him. "I am Ensign Sheva Alomar." She introduced herself, extending her hand to him. The President stepped closer, gently taking her hand into his, shaking it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ensign." He spoke.

"I am honored, sir." Sheva told him.

The President smiled at her. The two of them looked over when they heard voices coming down the corridor that lead into the bay. Captain Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Tano, Lieutenant Tano and a detail of five of the station's security officers entered the scene. Crusher breaks from the pack, walking up to the President to shake his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Mister President." Crusher greeted as he shook his head. "I'm Captain Robert Crusher, commanding officer of Starbase 12. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The President shook his hand, still smiling. "The pleasure is mine, Captain." He told him. He looked over to the two Tano sisters, who were smiling. Crusher noticed this.

"And this is…" Crusher was interrupted by the President's words. "Lieutenant Commander Mayhura Tano, and Lieutenant Caithlin Tano." The President observed. The two sister step forward, exchanging a quiet moment with the President. After a minute the two of them finally spoke.

"Hello, Father." They greeted.

Sheva's eyes widened as she heard those words. Crusher chuckled, looking over at Sheva. She looked over at him, shooting him a 'you knew all along' look. He nodded to her.

The President smiled at them. "Hello, my daughters."


End file.
